


Whisper It

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Series: The Strength of a Connection [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flut, Smut, They're both huge dorks, also this one actually has a bit of a plot so go me, basically smut but there's fluff as well, mind link au, now with more swearing, shallura - Freeform, so it's fluffly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: The first week of a new relationship is always a wild ride, especially if you're trying to hide it from four nosy teenagers and your sort-of dad.Or: they're both complete dorks but their minds are still linked together so they're *telepathic* dorks and that makes everything more fun.





	Whisper It

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the AU where they got in a healing pod together and their minds linked up, which is where all the telepathic communication comes from.

Allura is easily distracted, apparently. She discovers this when she tries to keep a straight face in Team Voltron's morning briefing, and instead finds herself blushing at the thought of running her hands over Shiro's bare chest. Coran talks about the day's training plans, and Hunk and Pidge nerd out about some new technology, and none of it is interesting enough to hold Allura's attention. Not when she still feels a pleasant ache between her legs from when Shiro was inside her, and a pleasant tingle down her spine at the memory of his hands caressing her body…

He gives her a wordless mental _push_ , the telepathic equivalent of a cleared throat.

_That's very distracting_

_Sorry. Sorry._

He's amused, though. Allura senses it through the bond between their minds, even though his face remains resolutely neutral. He's amused - and pleased with his own ability to distract her so thoroughly.

_You're insufferable_

_Then why do you put up with me?_

_Because I like that thing you did with your tongue and I want you to do it again_

She glances over at Shiro, looking for a reaction. The faintest hint of a blush blooms on his cheeks, but he remains otherwise stoic. His ability to keep a straight face is impressive, and honestly? More than a little unfair. Allura isn't nearly so good at it, and it's a struggle to keep herself from grinning and blushing every 5 ticks at some pleasant memory. She doesn't know how Shiro manages it.

_I'm good at compartmentalising_

_Patience yields focus?_

He bites his lip like he's trying not to laugh, and she'll take it, because it's the closest she's got to a reaction from him all morning.

It's easier when the Paladins go out in the Lions for patrols and training drills, because Allura doesn't have to look anyone in the face, and her link with Shiro grows weaker with distance. She half-expects the bond to disappear completely, but as soon as he comes back to the Castle she senses his presence. Thoughts and feelings filter through to her as he makes his way up from the hangar bay to the bridge, and she catches his desire to see her. He wants to just… be around her. It's sweet and touching and deeply flattering.

But it's also really distracting.

"You're looking very cheerful today, Princess," Coran remarks. "I think sleeping in did you some good!"

Allura's eyes go wide. She doesn't trust herself to look in Coran's direction. Instead she stares at her console and forces her face into a neutral expression.

"Yes, it was very refreshing," she manages.

"Maybe you should sleep in more often!" Coran goes on. "You could do with the rest."

"You're right, Coran. I should try to rest more." Her voice comes out somewhat strangled, but thankfully Coran doesn't notice.

Shiro arrives on the bridge accompanied by the other Paladins, and Allura spends a frantic 20 seconds trying to work out the appropriate level of eye contact to make with him. It doesn't help that she gets flustered every time she looks at him. It was bad enough before, when she was just lusting after him from afar, but now she knows what he looks like naked and what he tastes like and how he feels when he moves inside her and it's just… impossible to keep the blush from her face.

She pulls up three screens on her console and hopes no one notices.

"Alright, everyone did really well," Shiro says. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow."

"Wow, Shiro's in a good mood!" Lance remarks. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say ~someone~ got laid."

Shiro's face goes blank, instantly, like a shutter going down, and Allura catches the meaning of Lance's curious expression. This time, the vivid memory comes from Shiro's side, and for a moment she sees herself naked and gasping before Shiro clamps down on the recollection. Allura's eyes go wide, but thankfully everyone's too busy laughing at Lance to notice.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there's only seven of us on this ship," Hunk points out. "Shiro's just happy about the breakfast I made this morning. Right? With all the veggies?"

Lance looks unconvinced, but the topic of conversation mercifully turns to food instead of speculation, and Allura breathes a sigh of relief. She catches Shiro's eye, and he smiles at her. No one else notices.

_You look cute when you blush_

Of course that just makes her blush all over again.

Fortunately, Coran has plenty of chores for the Paladins to do in the afternoon, and between their usual work and training Allura doesn't have to endure any more speculation from the younger ones, or awkward small talk about her sudden good mood. By the time they're all finished for the day, she's full of nervous energy. The Castle shifts into its evening cycle, and the ambient lighting dims, and all she can think of is seeing Shiro again.

Of course, she used to see him every evening anyway, for their nightly hang-outs, but now she has a whole lot more to look forward to.

Allura heads to the break room to make tea as usual, her mind buzzing with enthusiasm and anticipation. She reaches out mentally, and senses the shape of Shiro's thoughts on the training deck. He's almost done.

She reaches the communal area and sets up the tea things in the kitchenette.

_Where are you?_

_In the break room_

She concentrates, and sends Shiro a mental image of what she's doing: the water boiling in its pan on the hotplate, the rows of herbs and spices and honey, the mugs set out ready. Shiro's appreciation filters back to her, and she feels him moving through the castle like a warm presence.

Eventually, he arrives at the break room and leans in the doorway behind her. He watches her prepare the tea, and thoughts and feelings roll off him. This close, Allura senses not just the thoughts but the undercurrents: affection and longing, but also uncertainty.

He's shy, she realises. They both are. With good reason: they went from 'this isn't a good idea' to 'I want to be with you' overnight, and now Shiro isn't sure if he's allowed to just walk up and kiss her in the kitchen. There isn't really a guidebook for how to conduct a secret inter-species relationship in the middle of a desperate war for the fate of the universe. They're both just feeling their way.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all night?" Allura asks.

"Well, the view's pretty good," Shiro says.

She blushes, and glances over her shoulder to find him smiling at her like he's appreciating a work of art.

"It's better up close," she teases, surprised at her own boldness. Shiro chuckles, but he takes it as permission to cross the room towards her.

Allura expects him to stand next to her, but he stops directly behind her instead. He leans forward and places his hands on the counter, one on either side of her, so that she's trapped in the circle of his arms. His chest bumps her back and his breath warms her cheek, and the sudden proximity makes it hard - _so hard_ \- to concentrate on the task in front of her.

The sight of his hand braced on the countertop brings back a sudden, intense memory: his hand next to hers on the headboard as he thrust inside her, rough and insistent, his name on her lips as he moaned into her neck. The memory leaps from her mind to his in a burst of fire and sparks.

Shiro turns her around by the shoulders and kisses her, sweet and desperate and needy. Her lips part and she tastes his tongue against hers and his arms wrap around her tight and it's all she's been thinking about all day. His thoughts dance in front of her, and his Leader Mode dissolves into smoke on the breeze. Plans and concerns and responsibilities melt away and all that's left is a warm haze of affection and longing. She runs her hands up his chest and neck and into his hair and kisses him until she sees stars.

When she finally comes up for air he rests his forehead against hers. Happiness pours out of him, in waves of golden light that burst into her mind and scatter into motes of sparkling dust.

"Takashi," she whispers, and little delighted fireworks go off in his head. "I need to make the tea."

"But I wanna kiss you." His tone is insistent, and he smiles as his lips find hers again, and she wants nothing more than to melt into his embrace but… the water is boiling over and she's afraid the kitchen might catch fire.

She pushes against his chest, and he releases her reluctantly. When she turns around he wraps both arms around her waist and nuzzles into the side of her neck, and she can't restrain the grin that breaks over her face. It's difficult to make tea with him clinging onto her like this, but she doesn't care. This is the happiest she's been in ten thousand years.

_Well you were asleep for most of it_

_Even so_

His arms tighten around her, and he kisses her on the temple.

"How long will this take?" he asks - meaning the tea - but another thought bubbles up beneath the question:

_This is the happiest I've been in a long time too_

"It's nearly ready," Allura says. She wonders how her thoughts must feel to Shiro at this moment: overwhelming happiness and warmth and a giddiness that's highly unbecoming of an Altean Princess.

She pours the tea into two cups, and Shiro finally unwraps himself from around her and takes the drink in his metal hand. He moves to sit on the sofas, but Allura heads purposefully towards the door. She holds out a hand to him expectantly.

"Where are we going?"

"My room," she says.

He doesn't argue. He just puts his hand in hers and lets her lead him away through the Castle. Part of her thinks they shouldn't be walking around hand-in-hand like this, but she doesn't care.

In the end, they barely touch the tea. Allura can't help it. The door to her room closes and locks and she just can't keep her hands off Shiro any longer.

He feels the same way, because he kisses her with a fierce intensity that knocks the breath from her lungs. She pulls at his clothes and he tugs impatiently at her flight suit and his thoughts tumble out of him like burning coals escaping a fire. He wants her, beyond restraint and reason. And he's not afraid to act on it, because he can read every thought that pinwheels through her mind and he knows how much she likes this.

They don't even make it as far as the bed. Shiro lifts her up onto the vanity and takes her right there, as the combs and hair grips and make up brushes tumble away onto the floor. She wraps her legs around his waist and he thrusts hard inside her and she gasps into his shoulder. He kisses her like he can't believe this is happening, and she can hardly believe it either. She's never done anything like this. She's never _wanted_ to do anything like this.

Shiro smiles as he kisses her, and pure joy and pleasure rush out of him and fill Allura's veins with liquid gold. She grins too, and a breathless chuckle escapes her, because it feels so good to be wanted like this. To know that Shiro craves the feel of her so much he can't even make it across the room to her bed. It overwhelms her, and she loses herself in the feel of his lips on her neck and his hands on her body until she comes undone, and he comes undone with her, and all she can do is cling to him as waves of pleasure wrack her body and drive every thought from her mind. His release echoes back to her through their connection, like a song sung in harmony. It's beyond delightful.

When she eventually regains the ability to think clearly, she finds Shiro gazing at her like she just saved his life.

_I've been thinking about that all day_

She laughs. "I thought you were good at compartmentalising."

"I may have overestimated my own abilities," he chuckles.

Afterwards, he does the tongue thing again. It's just as good as she remembers.

And so it goes. By day, they keep up appearances as the co-leaders of Voltron; by night, they sneak off to Allura's room and give in to all the feelings they've been supressing for so long. Allura gets better at what Shiro calls 'compartmentalising', so that she can keep a straight face in front of the others and even look Shiro in the eye without blushing. Shiro gets better at relaxing. It fits.

She adjusts to their new relationship dynamic remarkably quickly, because something about it just feels… natural. Being with Shiro is like remembering how to do something, without knowing when she ever learned it or why. It's as if there was a Shiro-shaped hole in her life, and she didn't even realise until he dropped into it, and now she wonders how the cogs ever moved together when such a vital piece was clearly missing all along.

They move their after-hours hangouts to her living suite. Allura even cleans out the office space and tidies up the unused rooms, so that when she says: "Shiro, I'll see you in my office later," it sounds official and important and not at all like an invitation to come to her room and tear all her clothes off. Which it is, sometimes, but at other times it's just about being around each other.

About halfway through the first week there's a day when they're both so tired and wiped-out from a difficult mission that it's obvious no one's getting any action tonight. Allura says goodnight to Shiro and heads to her room alone. After an hour of fitful sleep her door opens and shuts, and Shiro slides into the bed beside her.

_I can't sleep_

She cuddles up to him and runs her hands through his hair until his breathing evens out and he dozes off. And when she jolts awake from a nightmare, he holds her against his chest until she stops shaking.

They sleep together every night after that.

Allura gets used to having Shiro in her living space, and she gets used to waking up next to him. And she gets used to calling him 'Takashi'.

It helps that Shiro acts differently when they're alone. Allura starts to think of 'Takashi' as the side of Shiro no one really sees; the side that's usually hidden behind the façade of leadership and composure, and only appears occasionally, in unguarded moments and brief glimpses. Takashi is Shiro in soft-focus; Shiro without the weight of the universe bearing down on his shoulders. Takashi is sweet and funny and playful, and affectionate to the point of being clingy. Takashi teases her, and then kisses her to make up for the teasing. Knowing Takashi helps her understand Shiro better. It's like being let in on a secret.

Takashi also swears, which is something she doesn't associate with Shiro, so the first time she hears something vulgar come out of his mouth she thinks of it as Takashi showing through. They're watching the other Paladins train, and Keith and Lance are butting heads like usual, and Shiro mutters "These fucking kids, I swear," before striding onto the training deck to break up the fight and get the session back on track.

If he notices the little thrill of delight that rushes down Allura's spine, he doesn't mention it.

There's just something about hearing Shiro swear that reminds her that he's never read a book of Altean etiquette, or watched a training video about proper comportment around Altean royalty. He's never heard lectures about the exalted status of the sacred Alteans who can manipulate quintessence. So he doesn't realise just how many ancient rules he's breaking when he places a hand on the small of her back, or sneaks a kiss in the elevator on their way up to the bridge. Swearing in the presence of royalty and sacred Alteans is strictly taboo, but Shiro doesn't know that, and he'll happily cuss the sky blue right in front of her and then grin and pull her into his arms without a second thought. Probably because he's heard her say 'quiznak' so many times he doesn't think anything of it. But he doesn't know how much of a rebellion that is for her.

Every time she invites him into her room and her bed, she rebels even further against the petty rules and restrictions of Altean society, and the bizarre codes of conduct ordained for a magical Altean. She should feel guilty about it - after all, those rules and traditions are the only thing left of Altea, besides herself and Coran and the Castle of Lions. But she always hated them. A Princess should be polite and diplomatic and a Princess should not swear. A sacred Altean should not take lovers, especially not commoners. Her ancestry and her abilities place her on a pedestal, aloof and distant from those around her.

She hated it as a child and she hates it more as an adult, and the fact that Altea is dead and gone just makes her hate it even more. Those rules mean nothing now, and following them won't change anything, or bring Altea back. It's more important to be fair and just and brave than it is to be polite and polished.

Besides, she likes being with Shiro. Part of her wants to tell Shiro how many rules they're breaking just by being together, but she's scared that if he finds out he'll treat her differently. He calls her Princess every day. Her position must mean something to him, and she worries that if she explains some of the customs and expectations it will change how he sees her.

The mind link might make it easier to have the conversation, but she doesn't want to have to tell him 'please don't treat me any differently'.

And that's another thing. The bond between their minds remains stubbornly intact. It shows no signs of disappearing, even after a week. It means Allura can always sense Shiro's moods and feelings, even if she can't exactly read his mind - communication requires conscious effort, and sometimes a little push of quintessence. Which is odd, because Shiro can do it too, just as easily as she can, and frequently sends her messages or mental images.

She'll have to figure out what's going on one of these days. But in the meantime, the link comes in handy at times. Like right now.

Shiro is making good on his offer to brush her hair. He sits behind her on the bed, and Allura sits in front of him on the floor, his knees bumping her shoulders on either side. He's just finished running the comb through her curls, and she's a little in awe of his patience, because she has a _lot_ of hair.

"I used to have a maid to do this." She passes Shiro a comb. "You need to part it down the middle."

She concentrates on showing him how it's done, via their mental bond. Through a process of trial and error, she's found that the best way to send instructions is to imagine herself performing the actions, and then transfer that to Shiro's consciousness. His hands go still as he focuses on the mental image of her hands teasing her hair into two sections. Then he copies her actions, using the comb to help him get the line even.

_Like this?_

He sends her a mental image of what he's doing, and she hums her approval.

"It needs oil on the roots," she says. She hands him the bottle, and he pours it out onto his left hand and massages it into her scalp. It's a nice feeling. For a man so used to strength and violence, he can be incredibly gentle. Her pleasure drifts back to him through the link between them, and he chuckles softly.

"Now I know why your hair always smells so good," he remarks. "It's this oil."

"Oh, you like it?" She hands him a soft brush, and he works the oil down the length of her hair. He's reading her mind without thinking about it, picking up on the instructions effortlessly. It makes the whole process so much easier, even if it does raise a few questions about what exactly is going on between them.

"It smells like apples," he says.

"What's apples?"

"It's a type of fruit on Earth." He puts the brush to one side. "Alright, now what?"

"Do you know how to do a braid?"

"I… know what a braid _is._ I think. Kinda."

Allura laughs. "You're hopeless. Watch."

She props a small mirror in front of her and takes three strands of hair between her fingers. Then she uses their mental connection to show Shiro what she's going to do with it: how she'll make a long braid in sections down her head, pulling more hair in as she goes.

_What does it look like when it's finished?_

She shows him that as well: two braids, running from her crown all the way down to the tips of her hair. He thinks about it for a second.

"Alright. I'll try." There's amusement in his voice, and Allura can tell he's enjoying this. It feels safe and normal and nice. Like something regular couples might do.

She starts the first braid to show him how it's done, and he watches her carefully. After a moment, he picks up on the technique and takes over. His fingers brush hers as he takes hold of the sections of hair, and a pleasant tingle runs through Allura's veins and down her spine. There's something about the lightness of his touch that makes her heart beat fast.

Shiro braids her hair slowly, trying to get it right, and pulls new strands of hair into the long plait as he goes.

_Like this?_

He shows her what it looks like.

"Pull it a bit tighter."

He complies with her command and keeps going, using the comb to help him tease out new sections as he moves down her scalp. If she concentrates, she can watch his progress through his eyes. She nudges him in the right direction when he needs it, but for the most part he does an excellent job. He's a quick study, and he's good with his hands.

He chuckles. He's not thinking about hair - he's thinking about something _else_ he does with his hands. Allura blushes at the thought of his fingers slipping inside her, and she feels Shiro's delight at making her flustered.

_Focus, please_

_Don't worry. I'll get to that later_

She nudges his leg, and he laughs again.

_We'll never get to it if you don't finish this first_

_Okay okay_

She's not angry, though. She can't be annoyed with him when he's like this, because he's so sweet about it. He likes making her happy, and he gets smug when he succeeds, and his thoughts turn into galaxies of joy and excitement and self-satisfaction. It's beautiful to watch. She doesn't begrudge him that happiness, because he _does_ make her happy. In all sorts of ways.

He works his way down her hair, braiding as he goes, until he reaches the nape of her neck. Allura turns her head slightly and takes the plait out of his hands so she can finish it. She concentrates on teasing the length of her hair into the braid, and Shiro starts on the second braid on the other side of her head. He shows her his progress, and she pauses in her motions to check he's doing it right.

_That's it. Perfect._

He positively glows with pride, and her heart melts in her chest.

"Shouldn't this have worn off by now?" he asks. She doesn't need clarification of what he means. He's thinking about their linked minds.

"I thought it would have," Allura admits.

"Do you think it's permanent?" He pulls new sections of hair into the braid as he works his way down towards her neck.

"I've heard of things like this happening," she says. She reaches the end of the braid and ties it off. "But I don't know much about it. And I don't want to ask Coran. He's already suspicious."

Shiro chuckles. His fingers move through her hair, and she senses his deep contentment. He doesn't mind their thoughts leaking into each other. He doesn't even care if Coran finds out. He's just happy to be with her.

_We will have to tell everyone eventually_

_Not yet though. I like having you all to myself._

He hands off the braid to Allura, and she continues teasing and twisting the hair into place. She's a little worried about Coran's reaction, to be honest. He knows all the rules and etiquettes of Altea better than she does. Would he be angry at her for breaking them? Would he understand? After everything they've suffered and lost, Coran would never begrudge her a moment of happiness. But he'd probably tell her the rules exist for a reason. Maybe he'd be right about it, too.

Allura finishes off the braid and ties it off, and turns to find Shiro studying her hair. He's admiring his own handiwork, she realises. He's worried he got it wrong.

She runs her hands over the braids. "Not bad for a first attempt."

Shiro beams at her, and her anxieties melt away. Coran doesn't need to know about this yet. She'll deal with that later.

"How do I look?" she asks.

His smile is pure Takashi: unguarded, affectionate, warm as the rays of the sun. "You look beautiful."

She blushes. "You always say that."

"It's always true."

He means it, too. And the way he looks at her… Suddenly everything else is forgotten. She just wants his arms around her, his hands on her body, his lips pressed to hers… she wants all of him.

He picks up on the direction of her thoughts, and his grin turns mischievous. She puts her hands on his thighs and leans up to kiss him. Lust and warmth roll off him, and he kisses her back. He rolls his tongue over hers, enjoying the taste of her, and then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her back onto the bed.

She lies in the circle of his arms and runs her hand up his side, under his t-shirt, skimming his skin with her fingers. Shiro kisses her like it's the first time; their tongues brush together and he pulls her closer, sweet and insistent, and he nudges his thoughts towards her so that their sensations overlap. She feels what he feels - not as strong and overpowering as the first time, when their bond was fresh and intense, but enough to make everything resonate and flow together.

Shiro rolls her onto her back and kneels up in front of her. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, and Allura lies back on the bed, enjoying the view. From this angle, he looks incredible. He falls forward onto his arms and grins at her before he kisses her again. With the link between their feelings, the sensation of being kissed by him mingles with his sensation of kissing her. She catches the echo of what it feels like for him to lie on top of her, her body warm and supple beneath his. She puts her hands on his waist and a rush of desire courses through him like fire.

He props himself on his elbows and kisses down her neck, and his left hand skims up her side, under her vest, up the soft curve of her breast. She gasps as he pinches her nipple, and his lips skim her collarbone as he grinds his hips into hers. He's already hard, and she feels his desperate ache for her through their linked minds. It's the best part about all this: feeling wanted, knowing how urgently he needs her.

"Takashi?"

"Mmm?" he murmurs into her neck.

"I want you to do the tongue thing."

He looks up to meet her gaze, and an amused expression lights up his face.

"Work, work, work," he says.

Allura laughs. "Well, if you want the night off…"

He grins at her. "I didn't say that."

He kisses her again, and his lips leave a hot trail down her throat. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

The sound of her title gives her a pang of uncertainty. He probably didn't mean anything by it. Her hesitation echoes across their bond, and Shiro stops his exploration of her body and looks up at her.

_What?_

"You know, in Altean society, what we're doing would be very scandalous," she says.

"Why's that?" He props his face on his hand so he can see her properly, and traces tiny circles on her belly.

"Royalty isn't supposed to mingle too closely with commoners," she goes on. Why did she start this now? Well, no turning back. The words are out. "And Alteans who can use quintessence are not supposed to mingle with anyone at all."

"Is that what we're doing? 'Mingling'?" He seems more amused than anything else.

"Well… you know… sleeping together." She blushes, in spite of herself. She watches Shiro's face closely, but his expression doesn't change, and from the thoughts swirling through his mind she gathers that he's more concerned for her feelings than his.

"Does it bother you?" he asks. His fingers cease their teasing circuits of her abdomen, and he lays his palm flat against her stomach. Allura reaches down and puts her hand over his.

"No, it's just… I don't know. There are a lot of rules. And I'm breaking most of them."

"Well, if it helps, I don't really believe in the idea of royalty," Shiro says.

That's… not how she thought this conversation would go. "You don't?"

He shrugs. "Not really. I don't think anyone's born with the inherent right to rule other people. Magic or not. I think you earn the right to be a leader, or you don't, but no one's better than anyone else because of an accident of birth."

Allura stares at him, and feels his uncertainty. He thinks she might be offended. She probably _should_ be offended, but that strikes her as a kneejerk Altean reaction. Instead she's just stunned. No one in her entire life has ever told her to her face that they don't believe in _royalty_ , for obvious reasons. She's a Princess, and that concept was so widely accepted on Altea that no one really questioned it.

"But you call me Princess," she says. It's about the only coherent thought she can manage at this point.

"Because you act like a Princess. And I don't want to be rude."

"But you follow all my orders!"

He actually laughs at that. "I don't follow _all_ your orders. But if they make sense I do. They're good orders."

She's not sure how to process any of this. For as long as they've known each other, she always assumed Shiro afforded her respect and courtesy because of her title and status. And now he says he doesn't believe in the concept of royalty. Then why…?

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're extraordinary," he says, and Allura wonders how much of her thought process he caught through their linked minds. "But that's because of who you are, not some rank or title. I admire you because you deserve to be admired."

She believes him. His thoughts are all open to her at this point, and he means all of it. And 'I admire you' is the closest he's come yet to admitting out loud that he's in love with her.

"I thought you might treat me differently if you knew about how Alteans view royalty," she says.

"Why would I treat you differently?"

"Because we're breaking all sorts of rules." It seems a little silly now. Of course he won't treat her differently. He probably thinks the rules are as silly as she does.

"Sometimes rules need to bend in the breeze a little bit," he says, and a ghost of anxiety flits across his face. "Is that why you keep me around?"

He wants to know if this is just an act of rebellion, but in the asking of the question he gets the answer immediately from Allura's mind.

_No - no. no. That's not what this is._

She pulls him into a kiss because she needs him to understand that this is more than that. He's not just a thrill ride for her, or a means to reject expectations. That's not why she wants him.

_I'd still want you if you were royalty._

_I'd still want you even if you weren't._

She can't unravel the feelings inside of her right now: relief and joy and affection, all rolled up together in a confusing pattern. But she doesn't need to. It's enough that she wants Shiro all the more now, because his respect and admiration for her is based in who she is, not what she represents. It's like a weight has been lifted from her mind. He sees her for _her_ , and wants her for _her_ , and that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to her.

He kisses her deeply, and she runs a hand through his hair just to feel the warm jolt of delight that bursts in his mind. His hand resumes its journey around her body, and he palms her breast and squeezes, and smiles against her lips when she moans.

"So tell me about these rules I'm breaking," he murmurs. He kisses along her jawline and under her ear and down her neck, and her skin tingles under his touch.

Allura smiles, suddenly giddy. "Well, you definitely shouldn't be touching me," she says.

"Like this?" He pinches her nipple, and she gasps.

"You shouldn't be kissing me either."

_Definitely a breach of protocol there_

He hitches up her vest and takes her nipple into his mouth, nibbling at the taut peak with his teeth until she moans again. Her hand tightens in his hair, and he murmurs in approval as he kisses across her chest.

"You shouldn't swear in front of me, either," Allura says. Where did that come from? Possibly from a suppressed desire to hear him say 'fuck' again. A Princess isn't supposed to enjoy filthy language, but quite frankly she's past caring at this point.

Shiro looks up at her, and amusement surges back at her through their mind link.

"Is that why you're not supposed to fuck commoners?" he asks. "Because we swear too much?"

It's like a bolt of lightning. Any thought of a witty reply vanishes, burned away by the rush of desire that overwhelms her. Shiro feels it too; it pours out of her in a fierce wave of light, bright and consuming. There's no hiding what she likes.

He looks at her, and a grin lights up his face as he realises what he's done.

_Huh_

He hooks a leg over hers, pushing her thighs apart, and she feels him hard against her hip. Maybe he likes saying 'fuck' too. His hand circles downwards and dips under her waistband, and he kisses back up her neck until his lips graze her ear.

He leans in and whispers: "Do you like getting fucked by a commoner, Princess?"

She _does_. God, she does, so fucking much. A surge of pure lust rushes down her spine and into her core, and she groans as Shiro's hand slides lower. He slips his fingers into her crease, and she's already slick and wet and he knows it's because of him. His delight echoes back at her, along with his own growing arousal. He rubs her clit with his fingers, and she gasps at every stroke.

He gazes at her face as his fingers work their magic. He likes watching her unravel; enjoys the way she loses control so completely under his touch. She gasps and moans in the most un-regal manner as he caresses her, and his lips find her breast again. He traces circles with his tongue and sucks hard on her nipple, and she cries out once again.

"Takashi…" she gasps, and he understands her desire. His fingers dip lower and slide inside her - first one, then two, moving in and out in a steady rhythm. He finds her clit again with his thumb and rubs in circles, and she lets out a breathless groan.

"How many rules am I breaking now?" he asks, his breath warm against her skin.

_Oh God all of them you're breaking all of them_

He chuckles, delighted at the sight of her undoing. Desire rushes out of him, and it only adds to her own arousal. Her hand fists into the bedsheets and she gasps as he rubs her. She bucks her hips into his touch, desperate for release, and Shiro peppers little kisses across her neck and chest.

"I guess I shouldn't have my fingers in your cunt, huh?"

Another wave of bright fire surges through her. Shiro kisses up her chest, his tongue tracing lines on her skin as he moves higher, and she moans under his touch. Hearing curse words come out of his mouth shouldn't affect her this much - and yet it does, and she's powerless in his hands.

He picks up his rhythm, his fingers thrusting harder inside of her even as he grinds against her hip. Her desperate gasps mingle with his, and she's so close - _so close_. He kisses back up her neck to whisper in her ear again.

"After I make you come I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

It's too much. She comes undone instantly. The wave of ecstasy and release bursts inside her and she gasps his name even as she clenches around his fingers. Her orgasm pulses through her in shocks and aftershocks until she's limp and breathless under Shiro's hands.

His delight pours into her suddenly-empty mind, tinged with need and longing. The sight of her losing control completely does something powerful to him. He wants to be inside her. He tugs at her clothes, desperate to get her naked, and she obliges. She's still breathless and lightheaded and when he kisses her it's rough and urgent and she can't stand to be separate from him a minute longer.

Shiro shucks out of his pants and she pushes him over onto his back. He doesn't complain at all. She straddles his lap and leans down to kiss him, and he skims his hands down her back and over the curve of her ass and he groans in frustration.

"Allura…"

She sits up, and lowers herself onto his cock - slowly, so he can watch as she takes him inside her. He loves it. He grips her hips and groans as she moves on him, and she rocks her hips forward and back, delighting in the feel of him deep within her. He senses it too; how good it feels for her, how much she enjoys it.

He gazes up at her, his face flushed and his eyes heavy with desire. She quickens her pace, and Shiro runs his hands up her body to cup her breasts and tease at her nipples. Another desperate moan escapes her lips. It always feels so good to ride him like this. She strokes her hands across the muscles of his abdomen, up towards his chest, her fingers finding scars and marks and caressing all of them in turn.

She rocks on him, steady and deliberate. He slides in and out of her, deeper with every stroke, and her arousal builds within her once again, helped on by Shiro's burning desire that echoes through to her. Through their bonded minds, she glimpses his feelings. He's lost in the feel of her, his thoughts barely coherent. One thing becomes apparent: he's desperate to flip her over and thrust hard inside her. He longs to be in control, but she's not ready to let him take over just yet.

Allura leans forward and puts her hands on Shiro's shoulders, pushing him onto the bed - just firmly enough to keep him from moving. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her hips closer to his. He looks up at her expectantly.

"Stay where you are," she commands.

His hands move to grip her hips. "Why are you being so bossy?"

"Because I'm in charge," she says. She leans down and kisses him, and he kisses her back with an urgency that's very pleasing. Then he bites her lip, and it sends a surge of electricity down her spine. He tries to urge her into a faster rhythm, but she resists. It drives him wild, which is why she likes it so much. She enjoys making him unravel too.

"I'm the Princess of Altea. You have to do as I command."

"I'm the Black Paladin of Voltron," he murmurs against her lips. "I can do whatever I want."

Another kiss, hungry and insistent.

"Why are you tormenting me?" he asks, but his tone is teasing and his thoughts are full of fire and lust and appreciation. He doesn't hate this. Not even close.

She pushes on his shoulders again. "I like being in control."

"Are you sure?" He smirks at her. "I think you just like riding commoner dick."

Hot fire runs through her, and she gasps at the surge of desire that rushes through her veins and pools deep within her. That might be the filthiest thing she's ever heard come out of Shiro's mouth. And she loves it. He's also not wrong. She is enjoying this.

She keeps up her steady pace as she meets his gaze. He's a little too smug and self-satisfied for her liking, and the urge to get some payback makes her bold. She leans in to kiss him again, and as she pulls back she grips his chin in her hand.

"I like the way you fuck me, Takashi."

The expression on Shiro's face is priceless, and she wishes she could preserve this moment in glass and keep it on a shelf for eternity. His desire hits her like a wave, and she understands just how turned on he is right now. So. The swearing thing cuts both ways. She smirks at him.

_Huh_

His fingers dig into her thighs and he thrusts his hips up to meet hers, hard, and she cries out as he goes deep inside her. Her grip on his shoulder loosens and he takes the opportunity to roll her over onto her back. He moves on top of her, weight half-supported on his arms, and thrusts into her. He wants her so badly he's not thinking straight - his thoughts come tumbling across their bond, and it's just a kaleidoscope of fire and light and urgency.

She kisses his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and wraps her arms around his back. She hooks her legs around his waist, desperate for more of him, and he thrusts hard inside her. Her words have undone something deep within him, and the result is this: he's rough with her, forceful and insistent, and his breath comes in ragged gasps even as desire boils out of him like smoke from a fire.

His left hand runs up her arm and he threads his fingers with hers and pushes her hand down into the pillows beside her shoulder. He lifts his head to look her in the eyes, and the intensity of his gaze overwhelms her. She's completely at his mercy. And she loves it.

"Is this what you like, Princess?"

_Oh God yes just like this just like this_

It's like pouring rocket fuel on an open flame; he kisses her, fierce and desperate, and then he moves down her neck and up her jawline. He bites at her earlobe as he thrusts harder, and he moans her name into her ear.

"Allura…"

It comes out like 'Lura', and the shortening of her name is so vulgar and common that she gasps.

"Say that again," she moans.

He understands what she wants to hear, even if he doesn't fully understand why.

"'Lura," he says again, and he thrusts so hard and deep within her she sees stars. "'Lura."

"Takashi…!" She comes again, in a sudden wave of ecstasy. She grips Shiro's back and digs in her nails and her thoughts abandon her and there's nothing but pleasure, surging through her, coiling and uncoiling deep within her. She gasps and cries out and it pushes Shiro right over the edge. He buries himself deep inside her and comes in desperate gasps and moans, and the wave of release that pours out of him mingles with her own pleasure until it's nothing but a golden haze of fire and warmth and desire and relief.

He rests his head on her shoulder, and his ragged breaths warm her skin. After a moment, he pulls out and rolls off her. He lies next to her on his back, staring at the canopy of her bed. There's a long moment of satisfied silence.

Allura listens to Shiro's breathing even out, but his thoughts remain scattered.

"Oh wow," he breathes.

Allura laughs, still breathless and flustered, and rolls over onto her side to look at him. He's still staring at the ceiling. She opens her mind to catch his thoughts, but he seems to have ascended to some higher plane of existence, because his mind is completely empty. It's just a warm haze of exhausted pleasure and satisfaction.

She reaches out and pokes him in the cheek. It snaps him out of whatever blissed-out spiritual experience he's having, and he turns to look at her with a confused expression on his face. It's adorable.

"Sorry," he chuckles. He lifts his arm and tucks her into his chest. She runs her fingers up and down his torso, and he nuzzles into her hair.

Thoughts come back to him, in bits and pieces, and Allura realises he's slightly embarrassed. She tilts her head to look at him.

"I should swear at you more often," she says. "I didn't know you liked it so much."

He actually blushes, and Allura can't help but laugh fondly at the sight of him - so sure and commanding one minute, so shy and flustered the next.

"I didn't know I liked it that much either," he admits. That explains some of the embarrassment, then.

"Well… I already knew I liked it. I just didn't tell you." She traces lines on his chest to hide her blush. She can't really explain the whys and wherefores of it, or what it does to her. Perhaps she doesn't need to.

"Why, uh…" Shiro trails off. "Why 'Lura?"

"Oh." She laughs into his chest. Okay, this is going to be awkward to explain. She looks up to meet his gaze.

"In Altean culture, shortening of names is considered very over-familiar," she says. "Nicknames are only ever used for very close acquaintances or lovers. And royalty are never referred to by shortened names, or nicknames. Even my parents would never give me pet names. I was Allura to everyone."

Shiro nods. "So this is like… Takashi for you?"

"Sort of. But it's also very much against the rules."

He meets her gaze and runs his hand up and down her spine, chasing idle lines across her skin. "Do you like it when I call you 'Lura?"

She does, but in a very… specific way. She tries to think of a way to say 'it's an instant turn-on' without sounding too… thirsty? Is that the word? She fails, and Shiro chuckles. He picked up on it anyway.

"Okay, so I'll save that for the bedroom, got it."

She blushes again, and buries her face in Shiro's chest. She's never going to live this down.

"Do you need to?" Shiro asks. He places his fingers under her chin and tilts her head up so that he can kiss her softly on the lips.

_You don't need to be embarrassed_

_I'm not embarrassed I'm just… flustered_

"Right, because… I'm very composed," he says. He's being sarcastic. The words 'I like the way you fuck me, Takashi,' suddenly burst into the forefront of her mind, and Shiro blushes bright red. He buries his face in her hair and laughs.

Allura can't help but laugh as well. They're probably even, all things considered.

She sits up in the bed and stretches, and Shiro watches her appreciatively.

"I want a bath," she says. She's worn out, and the thought of soaking in warm water is very appealing right now.

"Wait - you have a bath?" Shiro asks.

"Oh yes. It's downstairs."

"Now there's a downstairs?" He looks incredulous.

She smirks at him. "Well, what did you expect from a _Royal_ suite? It's too bad you don't believe in royalty. It has its perks."

"If there's a bath I take it all back," he jokes. Allura tries not to laugh at the absurdity of it. She ruffles his hair, and he grins at her and pulls her back down into a kiss. She pulls away, and places a finger on his lips.

"I'm going to get a bath, and you're not invited," she teases.

He kisses the finger that she's using to silence him.

_But if you leave me here alone I'll miss you_

It's so sweet she can't even argue.

She gets up and grabs a robe from the back of a chair, and Shiro follows her off the bed. He wraps a towel around his waist before he crosses to the vanity and detaches the prosthetic. It comes away from his arm in sections, and the nano-attachments dissolve back into the metal. Shiro's getting used to taking it off in front of her - and Allura likes that, in a way. It's nice that he can be so comfortable around her. It feels intimate and vulnerable in a way that's difficult to describe.

She crosses the room and moves a chair away from a wall panel that looks just like all the others. Some shoes and sparring gloves clutter the way, and she kicks them aside so she can slide the panel open. The secret door leads to a spiral staircase, and Allura leads the way down to the lower level of her living quarters. The lights come on as she goes - soft pink and yellow orbs, set into the walls at intervals. Shiro follows her down, and they come out into the bathing room.

His eyes go wide. "Whoa."

It's bigger than he expected, and Allura feels his surprise at the spacious room in front of him. He's impressed. The chamber is larger than her bedroom, and most of the space is taken up by a huge sunken tub in the middle of the room. White marble tiles cover the floor, and coloured lamps hang from the ceiling. Various alcoves in the walls offer seating areas, or shelves stacked with toiletries and towels.

"I changed my mind," Shiro jokes. "Royalty is amazing."

Allura bumps him playfully with her shoulder, and he pushes her back. Royalty isn't so bad after all. She fiddles with the control panel on the wall, and the tub fills with water almost instantly. Steam rises from the surface and fills the room.

"Get in if you want," she says. She crosses to the nearest alcove and grabs towels, lotions, and soaps. When she turns around, she sees Shiro already stepping into the warm water.

She wraps her braids up onto her head and pins them in place, so that they won't get wet in the bath, and as she does so she takes a moment to admire Shiro without him noticing. He ducks under the water and comes up dripping wet and smiling, his hair plastered to his face and water running off him in rivulets. The muscles of his chest and abdomen glisten in the lamplight. He really is spectacular.

Her thoughts betray her: they slip out of her mind and into his without her realising. Their bond is always stronger when emotions are involved, and the few hours immediately after they make love are usually the most open. Shiro catches her gaze and smiles. He's flattered by her admiration, and she likes that.

Allura slips out of her robe and makes her way down the steps into the water. It's deliciously warm against her skin, and she immediately dips her shoulders under the surface. The aches and pains of the day dissolve in the heat, and she closes her eyes and lets her limbs drift with the water. It's so soothing that for a moment she thinks she might drift off to sleep.

Shiro's hand closes around her wrist, and her eyes flutter open. He pulls her towards him, and she moves through the water to where he's standing. He has his shoulders under the water too, so that for once their faces are on the same level. He likes it, she realises. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him, so that their bodies drift together, buoyed up by the water, legs tangled around each other.

She puts her arms around Shiro's neck and kisses him slowly, taking her time, savouring the gentle roll of her tongue against his. He reciprocates in kind, and through the haze of steam she catches his thoughts drifting by: affection and contentment, and the simple pleasure of holding her. He likes kissing her without having to lean down.

_You know… I can always get taller_

Little fireworks of amusement burst in his mind, and Allura grins against his lips.

_Interesting…_

She laughs. He obviously likes the idea. He pulls her into a hug and buries his face in her neck, and she wraps her arms around him and just holds him. The water laps gently around them and the steam makes the room warm and soft and the lamps cast coloured lights on the walls and it's perfect. Everything about it is perfect. Shiro's body is firm against hers, and his embrace is comforting and safe and secure. Allura smiles into his shoulder, and takes a moment just to feel the happiness of the moment. It's true what she told him. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

Is this love? She's never been in love before. Oh, she's had romantic entanglements in the past, and partners who shared her bed, but none of them felt like this. It's a risky thought to be having with her mind so closely linked to Shiro's, but it's moments like this that make her wonder. He's in love with her - she knew that from the beginning - and she knows how it feels in his mind, and the shape it takes and the echo of it in her head when he's near her. He won't say it out loud, but she knows it's true.

When he holds her like this - when they're together, in quiet moments, she feels this… warmth for him. It simmers inside her like a banked fire. When he makes love to her, the fire rises and burns, and when they're together afterwards it fills her whole body with warmth and light. Is that love? Probably. Maybe. She'll figure it out eventually.

Shiro's arm tightens around her, and his thoughts stir from their contented haze, and she wonders how much of this is leaking through to him. She lifts her head from his shoulder and kisses him before she untangles herself form his embrace and reaches for the soaps and sponges.

The drift by on a floating tray, like the ones used to serve food at parties, and she dunks a sponge in the water and covers it with liquid soap from one of the bottles. Shiro watches her intently, and she senses what he's holding back: words he wants to say, feelings he wants to pour out to her.

_Not yet_ she whispers in her heart. She knows he won't say anything, though. He's waiting until she's ready to hear it.

Because she will be ready one day. It's just a matter of time.

He kisses her, and takes the sponge out of her hand.

"Turn around," he says, and she obliges.

He washes her back and neck and shoulders and then she turns around so he can run the sponge over her chest. It's a nice feeling, especially when he leans in to kiss her and she feels a soft and simple joy ripple out of him. She smiles against his lips and takes the sponge out of his hand so she can repay the favour.

She runs the sponge over his shoulders, and the soap trickles down over the muscles of his chest. Allura bites her lip; he's always a pleasure to look at. With her free hand, she lightly traces the outline of his muscles, and feels the tingle of pleasure that spreads through his body.

"You know if you want to feel me up you just have to ask," he jokes. She blushes. He's teasing her, but inside he's flattered. He's not used to feeling desirable.

She flicks water in his face, and he laughs, and she loves the sound of it. He knocks the sponge out of her hands and ducks down in the water to kiss her, and she tries to kiss him back but she's laughing too much and it just becomes a series of lip-brushes and nose-touches. He doesn't mind, though. He's too happy to care. It bursts out of him like sunlight.

_I like looking at you_

_I noticed_

"One of the perks of being my girlfriend is you can look at me whenever you want," he says.

Allura frowns. "What's a girlfriend?"

"Oh. Uh…" Shiro wraps his arm around her waist, searching for the words. "On Earth, it means the person you're… dating."

"But a girl is a child," Allura says.

"Yeah, I know."

"And this is not what friends do." She gestures broadly at the tub and their naked bodies.

Shiro laughs again. "Look, I know it doesn't make a lot of sense. But that's the word for it."

"I'm your… girlfriend?" It sounds confusing, but when she says the word Shiro's face lights up.

"Yeah."

"What does that make you?"

"Well… I'm your… boyfriend."

And he looks shy when he says it, like he's asking for permission. It means a lot to him, Allura realises. The weight of the words becomes apparent from his thoughts - hesitation and apprehension, like she might reject the concept.

She tries out the words in her mind: boyfriend and girlfriend. It doesn't sound bad.

"Alright." She smiles at him, and puts her arms around his neck. "Come here, ~boyfriend~."

He grins, and kisses her, and if she could preserve this moment in glass too, she would. It's perfect: Shiro's joy, radiating out of him; the way their minds blend together at the edges, so that she knows how much this means to him; the feeling of lightness in her heart when he wraps his arm around her waist.

"You know this tub is pretty incredible," he says. "It's giving me some interesting ideas."

She gives him a flat look. "You want to have sex in my bath, don't you?"

"Well, not right now," he says with a smirk. "But you know… maybe?"

"You mean like this?"

She sends Shiro a mental image: him sitting on the steps, half in the water, and her straddling his lap as she takes him inside her, his hands on her thighs as he kisses down her neck and she rides him slow and steady, watching him come undone.

He blushes, and Allura wonders if he'll always be this sweet and flustered at the thought of her. He pulls her closer and kisses her again.

_Probably_

"Anyway, I was thinking more like this…"

He sends her an image back: this time, she's pushed up against the edge of the tub, her legs around Shiro's waist as he takes her hard and deep, and she melts into his embrace and comes undone just for him…

Now it's her turn to blush. It's not a bad idea, though. Maybe they can try both.

"Why do you always want to be in charge?" she asks, but she smiles when she says it, because Shiro looks so smug and pleased with himself she can't even be annoyed.

"Well, I _am_ the decisive head of Voltron." He grins at her, and she splashes water in his face until he laughs and catches her around the waist again.

"You are," she agrees. "But you're also my boyfriend. Don't forget."

"Not a chance."

He smiles at her, and it's pure Takashi. He's soft and sweet in her arms, and he kisses her like he never wants to stop, and she forgets the weight of the war and their responsibilities and just loses herself in the moment. Because it's perfect, and _he's_ perfect, and she'll take this moment of happiness in the midst of all the chaos because she deserves it. They both do.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point when I first started writing this, I came up with the idea that Shiro doesn't believe in the concept of royalty, because it seems like... he wouldn't? He strikes me as an "everyone is created equal" kind of person. And then we have Allura, who clearly embraces some aspects of being a Princess, but also seems to reject many of the restrictions of the role. She's such a complex character. Maybe that's why she's so much fun to write for. I hope I did her justice.


End file.
